Just You
by perfecthaugust
Summary: Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau mengakui sebuah perasaan yang diam diam tumbuh. Bukan karna tidak menerimanya, hanya saja mereka takut kehilangan. NCT JaeTen Love Story / BoyLove Story / OneShoot


**Just You.**

Sore itu dingin, hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya. Membuat para mahasiswa memilih untuk pergi ke cafe guna mencari kehangatan dan mengobrol bersama teman. Kecuali dua pemuda yang sedang diam dengan tenang sudut perpustakaan. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, sih. Tapi untuk kali ini coba kita fokus kepada mereka okay? Yang sedang membaca buku itu namanya Jung Jaehyun. Iya, namja dengan rambut hitam legam. Kelihatan sekali ya kalau dia mahasiswa teladan? Tapi memang begitu adanya. Nah, kalai yang satu lagi namanya Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Susah ya? Dia itu dari thailand. Biasa dipanggil Ten agar lebih mudah. Yup, seseorang yang sedang menjadikan paha kanan seorang Jaehyun sebagai bantal tidur siangnya. Iya, yang memakai choker dilehernya! Apa kalian kalian penasaran dengan hubungan dua orang itu? Akan kuberitahu. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari senior dan junior kok. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kita tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi pada detik berikutnya? Jadi sore itu dihabiskan oleh Jaehyun dengan membaca buku sambil memangku kepala milik seniornya, Ten.

Jaehyun melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya sebentar. Kemudian membangunkam Ten dengan lembut. Kalau tidak, biaa bisa buku yang sedang ia baca mendarat dengan tidak mulus dikepalanya. "Ten hyung, ini sudah hampir jam 4. Kau tidak pergi latihan dance dengan Jun hyung dan Minghao?" Ucap Jaehyun sambil tetap mengelus lengan Ten lembut. Namun Ten tidak memberikan tanda akan bagun. "Hyu-"

"Lima menit lagi!"

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi jangan bawa aku lagi ya jika hyung diserang Hoshi hyung."

"Aishh baiklah aku bangun." ucap Ten sambil duduk dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Jiwanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya memutar bola matanya lalu kembali membaca. "Iya! Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai!" Ucap Ten dengan orang disebrang sana melewati telefon. Itu adalah Minghao, Jaehyun tau karena suaranya terdegar lucu dan sangat nyaring. Ten bangkit dan merapihkan barang barangnya.

"Nanti aku akan ke ruang dance jika kau sudah selesai." Jaehyun menatap punggung Ten yang mulai menjauh. Namun yang diajak bicara hamya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Apa kalian bertanya tentang hubungan dua insan itu? Jika kalian mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, maka jawabannya adalah _'maaf anda kurang beruntung! Silahkan coba lagi lain waktu!'_. Tapi jika dikaakan hanya sebatas hubungan senior dan junior saja, mereka terlalu dekat itu. sudah hampir dua tahun mereka saling mengenal. Namun belum ada salah satu diantara mereka berani untuk jujur terhadap perasaan yang selama ini mereka simpan dalam diam.

"Hai Jae." Jaehyun sedikit tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudia pandangannya tertuju kepada seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum mengembang. "Oh, hai Taeyong hyung."

Ini sudah lewat dari dua puluh menit sejak latihan dance selesai. Ten beberapa kali melihat jam dan notif di handphoenya namun tidak satupun yang berasal dari Jaehyun. Ia membuang nafas pelan. Tidak biasanya Jaehyun telat. Bahkan biasanya dia akan datang beberapa menit sebelum Ten selesai sambil membawakan minuman kaleng dingin kesukaan mereka berdua.

"Chitapon, Jaehyun tidak datang?" itu Hoshi. Ia tidak pernah menyebut nama Ten dengan benar. Namun ia tidak perduli padahal Ten sudak=h berkali kali protes tidak suka.

"Sebentar lagi. Mungkin…., ada seuatu yang harus ia urus?" bahkan Ten sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Tadi aku melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong seonbae keluar dari perpustakaan berdua." Kali ini Lee Chan atau biasa dipanggil Dino. Dia anggota paling muda di klub dance ini. Masih semester satu di jurusan yang sama dengan Ten. _Departement of Performing_.

"S-siapa? Taeyong?" mendadak tenggorokan Ten terasa tercekat. 'Kenapa harus orang itu, lagi?' batinnya dalam hati. Dino mengangguk polos sembari memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas. "Ku kira Jaehyun Seonbae akan kemari untuk menjemput Ten hyung. Tapi Aku melihat mereka berbelok. Sepertinya keaah taman atau parkiran. Aku tidak begitu yakin." Tambah Dino.

"Sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Tanya Jun. Ten manya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memang mereka ada urusan. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalian pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Baiklah, Hao-er ayo pulang." Ucap Jun sembari mengenggam tangan Minghao (pemuda china kurus yang sejak awal menonton percakapan dengan tema _'Kemana Jaehyun pergi?'_ dalam diam). Ia sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan Jun yang menggengam tangannya. Sejujurnya Ten penasaran dengan ekspresi Minghao yang tidak sempai a lihat. Namun Jun sudah membawanya pergi menjauh dari ruang dance dengan cepat.

"Hyungdeul tidak pulang?" Tanya Dino yang baru saja selesai mengenakan sepatunya.

"aku akan pulang nanti. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Sana pulang dan nikmati malam ini Dino kecil." Goda Hoshi. Wajah Dino bersemu merah menggemaskan.

"Kau yang terbaik Hyung! Aku janji akan membantumu besok. Semangat Hoshi hyung!" ucapnya sembari berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan. Kemudian terdengar sayup sayup percakapan antara Dino dan eseorang yang ia temui tepat didepan pintu tentang _'hyung baru saja akan menjemputmu'_ dan Dino yang meminta maaf karna tidak mengecek handphonenya. Sejujurnya ia penasaran apakah maknae kesayangannya itu sedang dalam hubungan asmara kali ini? Tapi sungguh. Bayangan Jaehyun dan Teayong yang sedang berjalan beriringan tidak mau lenyap dari kapalnaya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Ia sudah sering melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong bersama dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri. Dan mereka telihat…,bahagia?

Ten menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya. Ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan Hoshi tentunya. "Hoshi. Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Jihoon hyung di ruang klub vocal. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Seru Ten tanpa mau mendengar tanggapan dari Hoshi. Padahal kan cowo sipit itu mau titip salam. Tidak seperti yang ia katakan. Bukan ruang klub vocal yang dituju Ten saat ini. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak au mau kemana. Ia hanya mengikutin kemana langkah kakinya bergerak. Hingga saat ini ia berada didalam aula basket. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi penonton. Tidak ada siapa siapa siapa disini. dan itu bagus. Ten butuh melampiaskan perasaanya yang selama ini ia pendam. Entah sejak kaoan dank arena apa perasaan ini bisa muncul. Seingatnya, mereka hanya bertemu dalam pertemuan yang cukup biasa. Kemudian menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling menolong, saling melindungi. Sebatas seorang kakak yang menayangi adiknya. Hingga kini perasaanya jauh lebih dalam. Perasaan dimana ia ingin terus bersama Jaehyun dan marah jika Jaehyun bersama yang lain. Ten mengacak dan menjambak rambutnya kesal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ia menjdi seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia benar benar menyukai Jaehyun? Bagaimana jika Jaehyun merasa risih? Kemudian menjauh. Bagaimana jika ternyata Jaehyun dan Taeyong ternyata sudah memiliki hubungan dibelakang dirinya? Terlalu banyak 'bagaimana' didalam otak Ten saat ini. Ia benar benar takut jika suatu saat nanti Jaehyun harus pergi dari hidupnya. Karna sejujurnya ia sudah sangat bergantung pada pemuda itu. Ten masih menunduk dengan jemarinya yang mencengkram rambutnya kuat. Matanya sudah memanas sedari tadi. Bahkan sudah meneteskan beberapa bulir airmata. "Bodoh." Desisnya pelan.

Jaehyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Ten dari ambang pintu aula basket. Ia merasa bahwa Ten butuh waktu sendiri untuk beberapa saat walaupun ia tidak tau pasti apa yang menyebabkan hyung 'kesanyangannya' itu bersedih. Taklama kemudian Ten keluar dengan mata yang sembab sambil menyeret ranselnya. "Hyung." Jaehyun yang tadinya bersandar ketembok, kini menegakkan badannya. Mencoba berjalan mendekati Ten. Namun pemuda berchoker itu malah mendorong Jaehyun untuk menjauh. Bukan dorongan yang keras. Namun bisa membuat Jaehyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." Awalnya Ten kaget mendapati Jaehyun sedang menunggunya di luar ruangan. Namun sebisa mungkin ia hanya ingin menampilkan wajah datarnya. Ia melangkah menjuhi Jaehyun dengan langkan yang gontai.

"Ten hyung. Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Jaehyun secara reflek menarik lengan Ten hingga tubuh pemuda itu sedikit terhempas ke tembok.

"Tapi ingin pulang Jaehyun. Kau juga pasti lelahkan habis berkencan? Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Ten sambil berusaha keluar dari kukungan Jaehyun. Tapi itu sia sia.

"Apa? berkencan?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Ten. "Dengan siapa?"

Ten hanya tersenyum miring sebelum menjawab, "Seorang senior yang satu jurusan denganmu."

"Apa yang kau maksud Taeyong hyung?" Jaehyun mencoba untuk menebak. Namun Ten hanya merespon dengan bahu yang digerakkan ke atas dengan malas. Jaehyun terkkeh pelan.

Ten mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi benar, ya? Hah. Kau yang paling idiot Ten." Ucapnya menghina dirisendiri.

"Dengarkan aku hyung."

"yaya. Aku paham. Kau pasti sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahuku kan? Baiklah aku paham. Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian sudah menjalin hubungan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita sejak awal, Jae. Harusnya kau cerita padaku sejak awal! Agar aku- agar aku.. hiks…" Airmata Ten sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Jaehyun tergoda untuk memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. Dan ia melakukan hal itu. membiarkan Ten lebih tenang dengan mengusap usap punggungnya lembut. Ketika ia rasa Ten sudah lebih tenang, Jaehyun mulia bercerita.

"Kau tau hyung? Taeyong hyung meminta bantuanku agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman chinamu yang kerempeng itu."

"Maksudmu Minghao?" Jaehyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Iya dia. Tapi hyung tau sendiri kan kalau Jun seonbae selalu ada didekatnya dua puluh empat jam? Ia khawatir tulangnya akan patah jika salah memilih cara untuk mendekati Minghao. Lalu kudengar Minghao itu sedang menyukai Mingyu? Tapi pemuda jangkung itu malah sedang mendekati Seokjin seonbae yang jelas jelas sangat terobsesi dengan Namjoon seonbae. Padahal monster penghancur itu sedang panas panasnya dengan dinosaurus kecil kesayanganmu. AISH! Apa hyung tidak bisa membayangkan betapa gilanya aku memikirkan hubungan asmara orang lain? Padahal aku sendiri belum sempat mengutarakan perasaanku." Ucan Jaehyun dengan suara yang makin melembut.

Ten terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak berani menatap bolamata Jaehyun yang entah megapa baru ia sadari bahwa jarak mereka sudah begitu dekat. "Ka- Kalau begitu, kau biarkan saja Minghao bersama Jun hyung atau Mingyu! Kemudian saat Taeyong seonbae sedang patah hati kau bisa menjadi malaikat penenang yang akan-" Ucapan Ten terhenti ketika merasakan tubuh Jaehyun semakin menghimpit tubuhnya dengan tembok. Jaehyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ten sambil menatap bola matanya tajam.

"Dengarkan aku, Leechaiyapornkul." Ucap Jaehyun tepat didepan wajah Ten dengan suaranya yang rendah. Ia melirik bibir cherry yang sudah beberapa tahun ia kagumi sebelum menyatukannya dengan bibir miliknya. "Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu." Lanjutnya dengan bibir yang masih saling menempel satu sama lain. Sedangkat Ten tidak tau harus melakukan apa. ini semua benar benar diluar dugaanya. Ten reflek menutup mata ketika dengan tiba tiba Jaehyung melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggan Ten. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Jaehyun. Seperti adegan romantic yang sering ia lihat dalam banyak drama. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil dibalik lumatan yang sedsng ia berikan kepada lelasih barunya sore itu. wajah Ten yang kesal seperti tadi benar benar menggemaskan! Tapi Jaehyun yakin, wajah Ten yang mengerang kenikmatan dibawah kukungannya akan jauh lebih indah. Bukankah begitu? Tapi itu semua tidak penting! Yang penting mereka sudah mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah mereka pendam selama ini melalui setiap lumatan penuh cinta di lorong kampus yang sepi sore ini.

* * *

huwah! ini fanfiction pertama yang aku publish disini. setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia per-ff-an(?) akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali. Kali ini aku pilih castnya daddy Jae and his Princess Ten hehe.

sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalo ada typo atau pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat. ini salah satu dari beberapa ff yang berdebu di laptopku hehe. /males ngedit.

sejujurnya juga ini buat coba coba jugasih karna aku belum begitu paham bagaimana cara mengoprasikan situs web ini ㅠㅠ.

okay, jadi terimakasih utuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca cerita tidak berfaedah ini(?)

see you in next story yay!

gimme some review(s)? *chuuu


End file.
